los guardianes de las 3 razas
by morenob818
Summary: nunca me e imaginado que esto nos pasaria, pero no es el final de esta aventura es el comienzo de una nueva historia el comienzo de nuevas amistades,despues de todo lo que pasamos nosotros derrotamos a crota a skolas y al rey de los poseidos...oryx y destruimos la siva pero el destino nos tenia otros planes para nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es mi primer fanfic crossover de Destiny y High School DXD, estoy mas acostumbrado a escribir con lapicera y todas esas cosas que con el teclado de la laptop aunque este tiene un problema en la bateria y lo estoy solucionando asi que tendra varios errores de ortografia tanto como letras faltantes en ciertas palabras pero solo pasa cuando se desenchufa asi que me adelantare con los personajes OC seran 1 un hchicero 1 casadores y 2 titanes ustedes usen a sus perfiles de destiny y yo de las armas ok**

 **-hechicero:dark slow**

 **-altura:1 con 89**

 **-habilidad con armas:cañones de mano-escopetas-pistolas-espadas y ametralladoras**

 **-personalidad:amigable**

 **-casador:deadpay**

 **-altura:1 con 78**

 **-habilidad de armas:escopetas-francotiradores-espadas-ametralladoras-pistolas**

 **-personalidad:alocada**

-titan:tomasGuev

altura:1 con 91

habilidad con armas:cañones de mano-fucil de fucion- fucil automatico-lanzacoetes y espadas

personalidad:ceria y amigable

-titan-2:The last to fall o last #como prefieran#

-altura:1 con 92

habilidad de armas:ametralladoreas-pistolas-cañones de mano-fucil de fucion y francotiradores

-personalidad:amigable y despreocupada


	2. un extraño mundo

cap 1 un extraño lugar

[se me corto la luz asi que la computadura le esta fallando el teclado]

hola:[personaje]

(hola)[escritor]

[hola]-autor-

"hola"pensamiento

pov última

me encontraba en la torre con los dead y tomas discutiendo sobre que haremos a hora a dead se le ocurrio ir a la camara de crisal yo estaba de decuerdo al igual que tomas, el unico problema es qe dark no venia seguro estaba ocpado con algo, los minutos pasaron y tomas se esaba preocupando asta que una luz aparcio y ya saviamos quien era

yo:que paso?

dark:tube unos problemas con unos caidos pero nada de ue preocuarse de esos inservibes(lo dijo ago arrogante)

dead:a porcierto vamos a lacamara de cristal con dos mas vienes?

dark:assh de acuerdo

tomas:bueno yo voy a buscar a 2 amigos para ir

[estos dos o van a ir a DXD]

yo:bueno aca te esperamos

pasaron alrededor de 5 min y tomas llego con 2 amigos uno era un casador y a otra era una hechicera, todos nos dirijimos a venus, estabamos en la entrada de la camara y activamos los sensores estabamos defendiendo despues de un tiempo la atalaya ya estaba formada los vex se volvieron locos se disparaban entre ellos asta parese que tubieran miedo y la atalaya disparo una onda expancia destrullendo todo a su paso yo actibe la super de defensor la onda destrullo a ls vex hay fue cuando vimos a la atalaya pero enves de lanzar el rayo hacia la puerta este fui hacia el cielo y del rayo empeso a formarse un agujero negro yo intenba luchar por mi vida pero dead y tomas fue absorbido y agujeo era muy poderoso dark estaba apunto de sr adsorbido pero lo sujete de la mano ls otros 2 guardianes intenban sujetarse pero que podian dark me vio y dijo

dark:SUELTAME

yo:JAMAS

dark:NO SEAS TONTO SUELTAMEE

no tenia opcion el tenia razon pero no los dejare solos

yo:si tu caes yo tambien

hay fue cuando me solte y fuimos absorvidos por el agujero negro y se cerro vi por ltima ves a esos dos guardianes despues de eso solo veia oscuridad no se si estaba durmiendo o en coma pero vi una luz intensa y estaba como en una especie de bosque me levante algo desorientado y pude ver a los demas ead estaba encima de un arbol solo se le veia las pernas saliendo de las hojas a dark ya levantandose junto a tomas y fui a su posicion

yo:chicos estan bien

los dos:si, lo estamos

yo:bien a hora hay que bajar a dead del arb-(fui interrumido por un ruidio

al parecer dead se desperto y se callo del la copa del arbol me cerque a ayudarlo

yo:bueno chequeen inventario su armas y amaduras, espectro hase recociemiento del area y abisanos si hay vida inteligente y si hay alguna sivilisación cerca

espectro:de acuerdo last

el espectro de saparecio y me di cuenta que estaba con la armadura de la desolacion perono le di importancia despues de un tiempo mi espectro regreso

yo:algun rasaro de sibilizacion

espectro:si al parecer este planeta es como la tierra pero de seguro de otro universo y dimencion hay una ciudad en sa direción

el espectro lanso un rayo apunando a esa direncion

dead:last no te importa si investigo la zona?

dark:me parese buena idea

tomas:yo igual

yo: de acuerdo dark tomas en esa dirección dead y yo en esa señalando a la izquierda

despues nos separamos despues de un rato encontramos una fuene y vismos a dos chicos uno era casaño y la otra era una chica de pelo negro dead se quedo a obserbar yo por mi parte rodee a la pareja y o se dieron cuenta asta ue escuche un sonido voltee y la chico estaba en el suelo con un agujro en el estomago mire al cielo y anochecio de repene mire a hacia ariba y la chica tenia ala y unas costuras raras escuche toda la conversacion me enoje y di un salto golpee e la aprte trasera de la cabesa y cayo desmayada me dispuse a ayuda al chico dead por otra parte estaba cargando la a chica con alas y le pregunto

yo:QUE ASES CON ESA COSA MATALA

dead:nos puede dar informacon de este mundo

de la nada salio vi un agujero de color rojo y de hay salieron varios chicos uno era un chico de pelo rubio la otra era una chia de pelo negro medio azulado la otra era de pelo blanco y la ulima era de pelo rojo carmesi y cuando vioa dead conla chica con alas nos hablo con vos autortaria

¿?:que creen que hacen con esa angel caida

a dead no se le ocurrio la mejor idea que faltarles el respeto

dead:callate y comeme los huevos

el rubio saco una epada y dijo

¿?:como te ateves a hablarle haci a la presienta

yo pormi parte saque la espada exepcional de daño solar y me puse enfrente a el al parecer cuano vio la espada que yo portaba vi odio en sus ojos y se lanzo contrami y yo repelia su ataque cn mucha facilidad alparecer era mas rapid pero le faltaba fuerza pero despues decidi cambiar la espada por la de la deolcio todos al ver la estraña espada se imprecinaron alparecer pudieron sentir el grans poder maligno de esta aprobeche que estaba distaido y le di una embestida noqueandolo

yo:que quieren

¿?:por lo menos dejanos revivir al chico(dijo la de pelo carmesi refiriendoce al castaño)

yo:no se a que te refieres, pero nosotros nos vamos

nos alejamos lo mas rapido pocibles de ellos asta que dead

dead:ADIOS ERMOSURA(saludando desde lejos sonrojando un poco a la peliroja)

despues de esa "inusual despedida" nos encontramos con los dos esperandonos y cuando nos vieron cargando a una chica con alas se asombraron

dark:por que esa humana tiene alas

yo:no lo se,pero segun dead podemos conseguir informacion

tomas:a, por cierto encontramos una casa enorme abandonada a 5 km de aca, tambien por una razom inexplicable el cielo de repente anochecio

yo:bueno vamos hacia esa casa

nos dirijimos hacia la ubicacion despues de 30 min de caminata llegamos, pero era mas como una mancion,cuando entramos revise si estaba en buen estado dead vio un interruptor de luz y me aviso por curiosidad lo aprete para fijarme si porlomenos funcionaba y para nuestra buena suerte la mancion se ilumino al final no estaba tan abandonada despues de todo le dije a dead que llebe a nuestra invitada en una de las habitaciones le pedi a dead que me deje a solas para sacarle informacion

yo:bueno ve a bajo con los demas yo me quedare aca

dead:ok(sale de la habitacion y me mira)no le agas cosas indevidas(cerro la puerta)

yo:gordo me mierda

me quede parado por 12min asta que vi que se despertaba

¿?:que...donde...estoy(abre los ojos y se asombra al verme)q-quien eres tu!?

yo:eso no te incumbe,que eres?

¿?:no te dire nada sucio humano

ante esas palabras saque mi espada y me hacerque lentamente y de manera amenasadora

yo:responde que eres? quien eres? y quien te dijo que asesinaras a ese chico?(puse la espada serca de su cuello)

¿?:m-me lla-llamo raynalle y so-soy una angel caida,unos de mis lideres llamado azazel me pidio vigilarlo, pero otro de los lideres me pidio que lo asesinara haci me asenderia a mi y amis amigos pero si no cumplo lo que me pidio me mataria ami y amis amigos

yo:y como se llama el que te pidio eso

raynalle:se llama kokabiel, po-porfavor no me mates(dijo con vos quebrada y ojos cristalinos)

yo:no te preocupes, veo que dises la verda y te obligaron a hacer ese acto

raynalle:encerio?

yo:claro no dejare que nadie te aga daño en especial si es una chica linda

raynalle:ga-grasias(con un leve rubor en la cara por el alago)"dijo que soy linda"(al pensar eso se sonrojo mas)

yo:ok le dire a los chicos, por cierto(llamando su atencion)toma esto te ayudara en caso de emergencia(entegandole el cañon de luna)convinara contigo adios(dijo serando la puerta y volviendola a abrir)ten cuidado, mañana te enceñare a usarla por cierto me puedes llamar anton o last

raynalle:grasias anton es un lindo detalle(despues de eso me fui)valla se ve genial esta arma(viendo mas de serca las decoraciones)combina con migo jijiji

yo estaba dirijiendome a la cosina donde estaban los chicos y les conte hacerca de lo que me conto tambien de que la obligaron y si no mataba al chico ella y sus amigos morian

tomas:hiciste muy bien en darle una oportunidad last, pero no veo la nesecidad de que vos le regales tu halcon

dead:que tal si le pedimos que se nos una a nosotros asi seriamos mas

dark:no es mala idea

yo:mmh me parece bien y yu tomas

tomas:ok me parece bien

yo:bien todos a dormir, mañana le dire que se nos una, dark vijila que vos sos un exo y no nesecitas dormir

dark:vete al diablo

todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones entre a la mia y me lleve la sorpresa raynalle estaba enseima de mi cama con un traje probocador

yo:ray-raynelle que hases aqui

raynalle:bueno es que tenia frio y eres en el unico en el que confio y queria dormir con tigo(me lo dijo sonrojada al igual que yo pero por el casco no se me notaba)

yo:bu-bueno solo me sacare la armadura ok

me saque el casco y cuando ella me vio pude notar que se sonrojaba mas despues el resto de la armadura cuando me doy la vuelta parecia un tomate

yo:estas bien te veo roja(me hacerque a ella y puse mi mano en su frente)estar ardiendo

raynalle:(muy nerviosa y sonrojada)es-estoy bi-bien anton no te procupes

yo:ok vamos a dormir

cuando me acuesto me tapo con la fransado pero no podia dormir

yo:estas despierta?

raynalle:si

me doy la vuelta y ella estaba de espaldas entonces me hacerco y la abraso alparecer se puso muy nerviosas ante mi accion

raynalle:p-por que me abrasas

yo:no lo se, solo senti el impulso de hacerlo si queires dejo de hacerlo

raynalle:no es nesesario(ella se hacerca mas ami y se da la vuelta y me abrasa)buenas noches anton

yo:buenas noches

en ese momento senti algo dentro de mi como querer protejerla al cobo de unos minutos pude dormir como nunca

fin cap 1

 **solo queria decir que es mi primer fanfic tendre varios errores de orto-grafia asi que les pido paciencia y graisas por ver este capitulo adios**

 **morenob fuera**


	3. aviso

**aviso**

 **no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir esta historia pero seran alrededor de 1 con 30 min para escribir por que tengo asuntos importanses en casa y en la escuela asi que sean pacientes**

 **atte:morenob 818**


	4. un poder extraño

cap 2 una guardiana caida

POV raynalle

estaba despertandp y me di cuanta que anton no estaba alado mio avia unas ropas, me las puses y fui abajo y me encontrer con uno de ellos el me vio y me saludo alparecer ya no creen que soy una amenasa eso es bueno, me hacer que a ell y le pregunte como se llama y el me contesto

dead:me llamo deadpay pero me puedes decir dead

yo:supongo que ya sabes como me llamo

dead:jajaja es verdad me olvide como te llamabas pero despues me acorde, last y los demas estan afuera con practica de tiro

me diriji afuera pero antes de salir dead me dijo

dead:lleva tu halcon last te enseñara a usarla

en eso le muestro que tengo una funda en la cadera y salgo afuera estube buscandolo por un rato y me los encontre disparando a los arboles espere a que dejaran de disparar hay fue cuando anton me vio

anton/last:eee raynalle vienes a practicar

raynalle:supongo

Anton:ok Ven

Raynalle se hacerca y anton la toma por la cadera echo que la puso nerviosa y sonrrojada mientras los otrenojado rsujetos miraban a su amigo con una cara picara pero no se notaba por la mascara,anton le pidio que se ponga firme un pie adelante y uno atras y ponga peso adelante y le dijo que apunte y cuando este lista dispare,raynalle miraba la botella con agua respiro ondo y

 **! ¡EXPLOSIÓN!**

Se escucho un disparo y en donde estaba la botella solo se puede ver la carte inferior intacta y la superior destrosada raynalle se sorprendio por que era la primera ves que disparaba un arma de tal calibre el retroseso proboco que callera de espalda pero anton que aun la sujetaba de la cadera evito esa caida despues de 7 min de practica raynalle alparecer se enamoro del arma, todos entraron adentro anton y los demas se sentaron en la sala principal y se sacaron los cascos raynalle se sorprendio y sonrojo a verlos pero estaba mas sorprendida al ver que 3 individuos que nonca avia visto.

Dark era un exo con la cara de color negro ojos de color rojo y una corada o blindaje de color blando en la parte de la frente que hace parecer que esta serio o enojado tenia como un manchon de pintura de color rojo el lado izquierdo o derecho de su cara

Dead era un insomne de cabello en punta sus ojos brillaban de un color celeste con blando[no tenia tatuaje]

Tomas era otro exo con la cara de color rojo con ojos de color blanco con una especie de protuberancia como un cuerno de color rojo y unas especie de lineas verticalas de color blanco.

Last o anton era un humano con piel casi morena ojos color marron y peinado[el mismo peinado que el hijo de marcus para que se agan una idea] y un tatuaje o pintura de una calavera de color blanco.

Raynalle no sabia como raccionar pero se calmo y decidio preguntar que eran, los 4 indibiduos se miraron e intercambiaron palabras y despues de un rato todos asintieron, el primero en hablar fue dark

Dark:bueno como ya preguntaste sobre nuestra apariencia en especial nosotros 3...bueno veras nosotros venimos de al parecer de otro universo o dimencion(raynalle se sorprendio e iba a preguntar pero tomas se adelanto y conto sobre como llegaron aca).

Tomas:y nos vas a preguntar como llegamos a esta/e "dimencion o universo" te contare todo lo que paso,que somos etc

Tomas junto a last dead y dark le contaron sobre el viajero el jardin negro el cosmodromo la luna el arrecife venus,marte,saturno tambien de crota skolas oryx y la SIVA tambien sobre los caidos sobre las casas que eran la casa de los demonios la casa de los lobos la casa de los reyes[creo que tambien la casa se lis exiliados pero no lo ce :3] tambien de los vex,cabales y poseidos junto a los guardianes la vanguardia y las 3 clases junto a sus habilidades(cuando llego a la parte de las habilidades se sorprendio mucho) tambien sobre osiris el crisol y la casa del juicio[hace 13 huevos imedio que no juego haci que no tengo tanta informacion] y muchas cosas mas despues de eso los chicos vieron a raynalle de forma seria esto provoco que se punga nerviosa, los 4 se miraron entre si e intercambiando palabras y luego anton[anton es last] se hacero a raynalle y luego le pregunta.

Anton:raynalle te gustaria unirte a los guardianes(esas palabras sorprendieron a la angel caida y estendio su mano) si dices que no lo entenderemos si dices que no.

Raynalle que pensando por un rato sobre los pros-y-los contras, por una parte se quedaria con anton y contra seria abandonar a los angeles caidos, despues miroba anton y dijo.

[Me olvide que estaba en el POV de raynalle]

Raynalle:con gusto me unire a los guardianes(lo dije con detetminacion y tome la mano de anton y el me levanto).

Dark se levanto y se dirigio hacia mi con un casco raro[esta armadura sera mixta con partes de casador y titan y talves de hechicero]el casco tenia forma como la cabesa de un agila y tenia un sol negro en la parte de arriba[casco osiris de titan]tambieb me dio unos guanteletes uno estaba rodeado de una especie liquido o no de color amarillo con tonalidades anaranjadad[exotico de hechicero rompesoles] tambien me dio una pechera de color blanco con un lobo[exepcional de casador alpha lupi, se preguntan como puede tener 2 exepcionales al mismo tiempo es simple al no ser de la vanguardia y no ser creada por el viajero"no se si tenga que ver" puede usar mas de un exepcional]tambien unas gravas tenian unas gemas parecidas a la carmadura de vali pero este era con unos toque dorados[grevas de peregrino], despues de darme todo eso me fui a una habitacion me puse la armadura y pense que la pechera no me dejaria sacar las alas pero si podia(un problema menos)la armadura alparecer se moldeo a mi cuerpo y me veia sexy(me dije a mi misma y me sonroje un poco) despues escucho que tocan la puerta y era dead, habri la puerta y el paso a mi habitacion y cuando me vio e me silvo ante ese gesto me pude sonrojar un poco, dead saco una especie de placa redonda con el borde marron y el centro era un marron mas clarto[shadet criptografo y como estos personajes no estan en su juego yo puedo cambiar las cosas a mi gusto ok] dead me dijo que era una pintura, yo no entendia y vi que dead hacercaba esa cosa a mi yo solo mr quede quieta despues,pude ver como esa cosa se unia a mi armadura y esta cambiaba de color a un dorado puro[habia una armadura de la colmena o de la incurcion de oryx que te ponias esa armadura y el shader criptografo y parecia estar echa de oro] me asombre y dead me levanto el pulgar, el me dice que va a explorar el lugar junto a tomas el me dijo si queria venir yo por mi parte no estaba segura pero le dije que si

8:12 am

24 min an paso desde que salimos de la casa e mos rodeado toda la ciudad pero no nos dimos cuanta que estamos en el teritorio del clan gremory senti como nos vigilaban me hacerque a dead y le dije que sentia una presencia demoniaca y dead me pregunto que tiene

pov tercera persona

dead:y que queres que haga,bueno si aparece lo destrullo

raynalle:yo si fuera vos no lo aria puedes probocar una guerra(dead y tomas dejaron de caminar y me miraron)

tomas:a que te refieres con provocar una guerra

raynalle:cuando estemos en la casa les cuento sobre las 3 razas y la guerra que huvo lla hace mucho tiempo

los 2:ok

raynalle sintio como la presencia desaparecio, siguieron caminando asta que se encontraron con una mancion antigua raynalle se quedo atras mientras que su dos amigos se adelantaban, pero los 3 no contaban que las presencias los obserbaban y esperaban el momento adecuado para atacar por una parte raynalle se quedo mirando la mancion por otra parte tomas y dead seguian caminando asta que se dieron cuenta de que raynalle no se hasercaba tomas se quedo parado mirando tambien la mancion dead dio un paso hacia raynalle pero cuando lo hiso fueron encerados en una cupula con grabados raros de color rojo dead se dio cuanto que era una trampa luego miro a raynalle siendo rodeada de por las mismas persona.

21 min antes la presencia desaparecio y se dirigi hacia una mancion antigua

¿?precidenta tengo que decirle algo importante(dijo una loli de pelo blanco[o plateado]

¿?2:que sucede koneko(dijo una mujer de pelo carmeci)

Koneko:estaba vigilando por la zona y me encontre con los sujetos del otro dia acompañados de la angel caida y al parecer le dieron una armadura parecida al de ellos,estaban hablando de algo pero no alcance a escuchar.

¿?2:hacia donde se dirigian koneko?

Koneko:hacia aca, podemos emboscarlos

¿?3:ara ara precidenta me parece buena idea(dijo otra mujer de pelo negro azulado)

¿?2:ok vamos a hacerle una emboscada

-actualidad-

-[pongan el rap de destiny zarcort]

¿?2:despues de acabar con tigo nos encargaremos de ellos(apuntando a los chicos)kiba ve(le dijo al rubio con una espada)

Kiba:si precidenta

El rubio fue corriendo hacia raynalle, pero cuando le hiso una estocada la espada roboto en la armadura sigio intentando pero era el mismo resultado.

¿?2: akeno ayuda a kiba(le dijo a la peli negra)

Akeno:hay voy

Akeno se teletransporto detras de raynalle y le lanzo un rayo alparecer eso funciono raynalle estaba gritando de dolor, cuando termino raynalle callo de rodilla y la de pelirojo se hacerco y le dijo

¿?2:donde esta tu amigo ahora

Tras esas palabras raynalle recordo lo que anton le dijo

[Flashback]

Anton:claro no dejare que te agan daño en especial si es una chica linda

[Fin flashback]

Cuando raynalle recordo esas palabras sintio un poder increible y fue rodeada por un aura naranja-rojiso y un azul-con celeste y en sus manos aparecio una masa casi tan grande lanba rayos y estaba cubierto por llamas como ella cuando se paro miro el arma y luego miro a la peliroja(todos estaban imprecionados) y despues a la cupula y se teletransporto hacia alla apareciendo delante de la cupula luego levanto la masa y golpeo la cupula rompiendola facilmente y liberando a tomas y dead cuando paso eso el aura de color naranja y azul desaparecio al igual que el arma pero raynalle cae arrodillada tomas ayuda a levantar a raynalle pero en ese momendo aparecio un gigantesgo circulo de hay salio un hombre de pelo rojo y una mujer de pelo gris cuando este hiva a decir algo dead saco el hueso negro y apundo en la cabesa al hombre cuando lo hiso raynalle se paro y toco el hombro de dead y le dijo que baje el arma el accedio, ya era hora de irse tomas saco su espectro cuando lo hiso todos los presentes mirarin al objeto flotante pero no esperaron que de la nada aparesca un veiculo tomas invoco su sparrow al igual que dead este mismo le dijo a raynalle que suba y esta asintio con la cabesa y se subio a la sparrow de dead y este hacelerando y abandonando el lugar.

Todos losptesentes estaban asombrados pero el hombre salio del asonbro y le pregunto a la peliroja

¿?4: rias que paso que era ese poder que senti,azazel y michael me preguntaron que era ese poder y que hacia esa angel caida con esos sujetos(cuando dijo rias se referia avla peliroja)

Rias:onee-sama ese poder venia de esa angel caida pero nose que hace con esos sujetos, eso intento descubrir(mirando hacia el bosque donde se fueron esos sujetos)

¿?:seria mejor tenerlos cono aliados enves de enemigos cuando los veas abisame ire lo mas rapido pocible.

Rias:de acuerdo hermano(abradandoce y despidiendoce de el)

Fin cap 2 CHAUUUUUUUU


	5. error de pagina

La pagina se me jodio y cambio ciertas palabras en la parte de raynalle apuntando con el arma y el bang fue reemplasado por la palabra explocion [puto error 543 :3]


End file.
